Underground Noobies: We Are Fighters (Season: 2)
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Damion Douglas, Marie Rose, Honoka, Eliot, Hitomi and even Naotora managed to return to the future...except for Yokoshi. In order to bring him back, the group will need to recruit new allies, to their side.
1. Episode 1: No Way Out

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 1: No Way Out**

 _ **Yokoshi, Damion Douglas, Marie Rose, Hitomi, Honoka, and Eliot encountered a woman of the past named Naotora Ii. She was a graceful ruler of her pack, known as the Ii Clan. Sadly, she was pulled from her time by a man named Victor Donovan and thrown into the future. With the help of her new friends, Naotora set out on a mission to return to her respective timeline. Although they succeeded, it did not last long. Two unfamiliar faces from the future arrived to recapture Naotora. Together, Yokoshi and his friends worked on defending the Ii clan ruler and protect her. However, the mission failed, when they were forced to return to their own time…with Naotora. With the efforts of their parents, Damion, Marie Rose, Hitomi, Eliot and Honoka managed to make it back home. As for Yokoshi…he sacrificed himself and stayed behind, within the past.**_

 _ **On The Freedom Survivor…**_

Helena: Explain yourselves.

Damion: …

Marie Rose: …

Stryker: Kids, answer your mother!

Marie Rose: We're…We're sorry.

Damion: We had to do it.

Stryker: Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could've gotten into?

Helena: You could have changed the course of history made our future into a mess.

Damion: Mom, we didn't have a choice! Naotora was in trouble, we had to help her.

Stryker: Sending her home is one thing. We understand that. But you crossed the line…

Marie Rose: What do you mean?

Helena: You explained you came across two unfamiliar faces?

Naotora: Y-Yes…I did not remember them, from the village.

 _ **Stryker and Helena looked at each other, believing that there was a perfect explanation.**_

Damion: Me and Honoka actually managed to hold them off.

Stryker: This time.

Damion: What do you mean?

Helena: They were not fighting to kill you.

Stryker: They were testing you. Learning your skills.

Damion: Well, they were strong. I'll give them that.

Helena: Did they ever give a name?

Damion: No, they didn't.

Helena: Was one of them a woman?

Honoka: Yes! One of them was.

Helena: There is only one woman who would do Donovan's dirty work.

Stryker: You mean…

Helena: Yes… _her_.

Stryker: You said there was another with the woman. Who was it?

Damion: A know-it-all tough guy.

Stryker: So it was a man. Anyone you might know?

Helena: No.

Damion: The guy had these strange markings on his arms. Like…blueprints.

Stryker & Helena: Blueprints?

Eliot: What are we going to do though? About Yokoshi?

Zack: The kid's right. My son is still out there, in the past.

Hitomi: Can't we just go back in time and bring him home?

Stryker: We can't risk changing the past, more than you already have.

Eliot: You mean like how you showed Naomasa your cell phone?

Hitomi: Shhh!

Lisa: So what will we do? Just leave my son?

Stryker: No one's saying that, Lisa. We just gotta think this through.

Damion: Dad, we can't leave him back there.

Stryker: And we won't. We need a plan, in case Naotora's people they see us again.

Marie Rose: Father…

 _ **Stryker walked from Helena's side and over to his adoptive daughter. He kneeled down, placing his hands on her shoulders.**_

Stryker: We'll find Yokoshi…and bring him home. I promise you.

Damion: …

Marie Rose: …

Eliot: …

Hitomi: …

Naotora: …

Honoka: …

Zack: Whatever I can do to get my son back…You gotta let me help.

Lisa: The same goes with me.

 _ **Helena nodded her head at Zack and Lisa, offering to let them help.**_

Stryker: Kids, give us a minute to discuss the situation. Go wait, in the other room.

 _ **With no other choice, the kids did what Stryker asked. Just as Damion closed the door, he was able to get a quick look at Stryker, walking over to Zack, Lisa and Mizuki.**_

Eliot: Sooo…that's it? We just do nothing?

Damion: No…we WILL do something.

Marie Rose: Damion, you heard what father said.

Damion: Yokoshi is my best friend. I shouldn't have left him back there.

Kasumi: Yokoshi is stubborn. He believes his actions keep us safe.

Damion: Well, he's not always right.

Honoka: Then…what will we do?

Damion: We'll find a way back to the past and bring him home.

Marie Rose: You heard what father said. They would do so themselves.

Damion: And how long would that take?

Eliot: …

Honoka: …

Hitomi: …

Naotora: …

Kasumi: …

Marie Rose: We have to trust our parents, brother.

Damion: I do. But I can't sit around, doing nothing.

Kasumi: I cannot do the same either. He needs our help.

Honoka: I'm in!

Eliot: So am I!

Naotora: I wish to help, as well.

Hitomi: That goes double for me too!

Marie Rose: …

Damion: Sis, you don't have to get involved.

Marie Rose: And sit around doing nothing, while my friend's in trouble?

 _ **The group looked at each other, smiling at Marie's reaction.**_

Marie Rose: Yokoshi may get on my nerves but he's still my friend.

Damion: Then let's get to planning.

Hitomi: Where do we start first?

Damion: We need figure out how to go back in time.

Honoka: How do we do that?

Damion: There has to be someone who could help with that.

Eliot: Even I don't know the answer to that.

Marie Rose: There might be someone who can help with us.

Hitomi: Really who?

 _ **Marie Rose led the group to the destination of the "someone who can help". The group made their way to Daylight High.**_

Damion: The high school?

Eliot: Why are we here?

Marie Rose: I know someone here who will give us help.

Kasumi: Who would help us here?

 _ **To the eyes of the group, someone came walking out of the front doors. It was the same woman who made Naotora an official student.**_

Marie Rose: There she is!

Eliot: The principle?

Honoka: How can the principle help us?

 _Help you with what?_

Kasumi: Wait a minute…it…it can't be…

 _Well, well, well…Kasumi._

Kasumi: I don't believe it, it **IS** you!

 _Long time, no see._

Eliot: Wait…Kasumi, you know the principle.

Kasumi: She's…she's…

Marie Rose: Allow me to do the introductions.

Damion: You know something we don't, sis?

Marie Rose: Her being our principle…is a cover-up.

Everyone: Cover-up!?

Marie Rose: That's right. Everyone…this is Rachel. And she's a fiend hunter.

Naotora: Fiend hunter…?

Damion: And just **HOW LONG** have you known about this!?

 _ **At Hitomi's house, Marie Rose began explaining that Rachel was an old friend of Stryker and that she has been assisting him with keeping the world and his family safe, from harm.**_

Damion: So father knew Rachel? Why didn't I know about her?

Marie Rose: Maybe because you always went out to parties and meeting inappropriate girls.

Damion: …Got me there.

Kasumi: I never would have guessed Rachel would be your _principle_ …

Hitomi: But if Rachel is…what you say she is…then why would she be undercover?

Damion: More importantly why at our school, of all places?

 _Because your father asked me._

 _ **From the other room, Rachel had appeared…but in a whole new outfit. She was now wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit that was compressed and cut in ways that reveal her midriff and large breasts. She also wore black thigh-high boots with various belts and knee arsenals; on her left arm she has a red layered Spike shoulder guard. Her new appearance had Damion and Eliot blushing admiring her new look.**_

Rachel: Your father asked me to watch over his kids and keep them safe.

Hitomi: Now it makes sense.

Rachel: Now tell me. What is this all about?

Marie Rose: We need your help…to get a friend back.

Rachel: A friend?

Naotora: He sacrificed himself to protect us and now he's trapped.

Rachel: Trapped where?

Honoka: In the past.

Rachel: The past? What are you talking about?

Damion: This girl isn't truly Naotora Lee. She's actually Naotora Ii. The actual leader of the Ii clan.

Rachel: Hrm…you don't say. And I thought it was too good to be true.

Marie Rose: Apparently, Donovan created some type of machine that allowed him to–

Rachel: Donovan? As in Victor Donovan?

Damion: Yeah…how do you know him?

Rachel: I have heard a lot about him, through your father. I hear he's a dangerous man.

Eliot: From what we've heard, he sounds like it.

Hitomi: Apparently, he used some type of machine to pull Naotora from the past and bring her into our time.

Rachel: The future.

Honoka: Mhm.

Damion: We tried to use the machine that DOATEC built and send her back…but we were pulled through, as well. We were stuck in the past, for a few hours.

Marie Rose: But then…someone from our timeline had arrived in the past as well.

Rachel: Do you know who it was?

Marie Rose: No.

Eliot: According to Helena and Stryker, they know who it is.

Hitomi: But they wouldn't tell us.

Rachel: And what about this _friend_?

Damion: He stayed behind, to give us a chance to escape…which we did.

Eliot: But before we could go back for him, the scientists shut down the portal.

Rachel: And you think he still remains in the past?

Damion: He has to be. Where else could he have gone?

Rachel: Hrm…everything you told me is a little hard to believe…but now completely.

Hitomi: So…can you help us?

Kasumi: Please, help us find Yokoshi. And bring him home.

Rachel: Why not just use the portal that DOATEC made?

Damion: Our parents won't let us go near it.

Rachel: …

Honoka: Is there any other way?

Rachel: Maybe. I know someone who can also go through time.

Kasumi: Really? Who?

Rachel: He's a good friend of mine. He's not technically human…but he's also not alien.

Damion: Who is it?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Episode 2: The Magic Touch

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)  
Episode 2: The Magic Touch**

 _ **Leading the group of friends to a house in the middle of nowhere, Rachel brought the kids to a house. It looked like a ranch and the crew began walking towards the door. Rachel knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer it. Opening the door was a woman, around the same height as Rachel. This woman had** __**peach-colored skin and sapphire-blue eyes, along with short blonde hair.**_ _**She was wearing a b**_ **lack jacket with a yellow hoodie underneath, blue denim shorts, a black hat with a white star, a silver pendant, black fingerless grappling gloves, a white belt and white knee-high boots.**

 _Well, look who it is._  
Rachel: Good to see you too...Tina.  
Tina: I didn't think I'd be seeing you again.  
Rachel: Been busy. Work and all that.  
Tina: Right. So what's up with the visit?  
Rachel: I need to speak to your husband.  
Eliot: Wait a second, Tina is married now!?  
Damion: Dude, not the time.  
Tina: What's this about?  
Rachel: It's urgent, Tina. Someone is missing and your husband might be able to help us.

 **Tina was silent, for a few second but eventually nodded, allowing the others entrance, into her house. As the group walked inside, Tina placed her hand in front of Rachel, asking them to stay put. She began walking off, into the garage.**

Eliot: I had no idea Tina was married.  
Hitomi: Neither did I.  
Rachel: She kept it a secret, knowing how her father would react.  
Damion: She kept her marriage from her dad?  
Rachel: They both agreed it was better that way.

 ** _Coming back, Tina walked out of the garage and back with the group._**

Rachel: Is he here?  
Tina: He's here but it'll be a minute. He's workin' on somethin'.

 ** _Out of nowhere, the group began hearing footsteps above them. It seemed as though someone was upstairs...and heading down their level. The group go a glimpse of_** ** _black track pants with a white Union Jack design by the side, and also sports shoes (specifically designed for parkour). When the stranger came all the way downstairs, they got a full view of him. Yes, it was man but seemed to be a little older than most of the kids. The boy had_** ** _thick hair, and a thick, noticeable beard. His accessories included bandages, some rope necklaces, and tattoos with designs._**

 _I didn't know who had guests over. Would've been nice if you gave me the heads up._  
Tina: I would have...but they showed up, without me knowing.  
 _So I see. I never would've guessed you are friends with a couple of shrimps._  
Damion: Watch it, dude. Who the hell are you, anyway?  
Rachel: This is Tina's son, Ethan Armstrong.  
Everyone (except Rachel, Tina and Ethan): **SON!?**  
Ethan: That's right. And who are all of you?  
Damion: I'm Damion. Damion Douglas.  
Ethan: Now I see...you're that rich snob. Helena produced _you?_  
Damion: What the hell did you just say? I outa...  
Marie Rose: Brother, just relax, would ya?  
Ethan: And who might you be?  
Marie Rose: I'm Marie Rose. Helena and Stryker's adoptive daughter.  
Hitomi: I'm Hitomi.  
Naotora: Naotora Ii, I lead the Ii clan.  
Eliot: My name's Eliot.  
Kasumi: I am Kasumi.  
Honoka: My name is Honoka.  
Ethan: Hey...  
Tina: They're here to see your father.  
Ethan: What for?  
Damion: None of your damn business.

 ** _Before things escalated, Tina's husband had finally come out of the garage. Her husband sure was a looker._** _He had a shaved head with a light stubble beard_ **and was wearing a light blue hoodie with the text _"ZACK ISLAND no.1"_ and some jeans.**

 _These are the ones you were telling me about?_  
Tina: That's right, hun. They're friends of mine...well, a few of them are.  
 _Well, good to meet you all. Name's MacGrath._  
Rachel: Good to see you again, MacGrath.  
MacGrath: Rachel. Been a long time, since we last spoke. Where've you been?  
Rachel: Working. It's a long story.  
MacGrath: I bet. And how's Ryu and the others.  
Rachel: They're well.  
Damion: Ahem...excuse me, can we get the situation at hand?  
Ethan: What situation?  
MacGrath: That's what I'd like to know.

 _Inside the house, Damion and his friends began explaining the incident they were dealing with, along with Rachel._

MacGrath: Damn, that's one hell of a story.  
Ethan: A little hard to believe.  
Tina: What did Stryker and Helena say about this?  
Hitomi: Well...  
Damion: We haven't told them anything and we don't plan to.  
MacGrath: You think you can keep this from them forever. Eventually, they'll find out.  
Damion: If they do, then they do. It won't stop me from finding Yokoshi.  
Ethan: Who's Yokoshi?  
Damion: My best friend. I already explained this, keep up, would ya?  
Marie Rose: We have to find a way back and bring him home.  
Honoka: He's our friend.  
MacGrath: ...I can see how much he means to you all...I've been there before.  
Tina: Are you saying you'll give them a hand, hun?  
MacGrath: I am. All of you, come down to the garage. I've got something to show ya.  
Eliot: What is it?  
MacGrath: You'll see. C'mon.

 _MacGrath led his wife, his son and the others into the garage. They walked downstairs and when they made it to the bottom, what they saw was unbelievable. It looked to be some type of gizmo...but it had a similar look to it._

Ethan: Holy shit, dad.  
Damion: is that...what I think it is.  
MacGrath: That's right. This is my very own time machine.  
Marie Rose: You're going to let us use this?  
MacGrath: If you wanna get your friend back, then yeah. I am.  
Eliot: So, how do we use it?  
MacGrath: That is my job. I'll set in the date to where you wanna be sent back and BAM, you're there.  
Damion: Hell yeah! Now we're talkin'!  
Hitomi: Thank you so much, MacGrath!  
Honoka: Let's go, let's go!  
Ethan: Hold on...I'm going too.  
Damion: What? Like hell you are.  
Ethan: If you think I'm going to miss an opportunity like this? You've got another thing coming.  
Eliot: Damion, we might need the extra help.  
Marie Rose: He's right, brother.  
Damion: Can you even fight?  
Ethan: You'd be surprised what I can do.  
Damion: I doubt it.  
MacGrath: Alright, everyone, step on the pad and I'll get this thing started.

 **The group followed MacGrath's instructions and stepped onto the pad. MacGrath started pressing buttons and keypads on the machine, it started to activate, making humming noises, wiggling around and flickering with electricity.**

MacGrath: Alright, now where exactly am I sending you?  
Damion: September 12, 1582.  
MacGrath: Alright, best of luck.  
Tina: And bring my son back, safely.  
Rachel: Will do.

 **As MacGrath punched in the exact date, the machine acted wildly and electricity began surrounding the entire group. And before they knew it, the light-show and lightning sent the group back into the past.**

Tina: I can't believe it. It worked, baby!  
MacGrath: I told it would. Let's just hope they made it back.

 _Back within the jungle of the forest, lights and electricity forged on the ground and out came Damion, Marie Rose, Eliot, Hitomi, Honoka, Naotora, Rachel, Kasumi and Ethan._

Damion: Looks like it worked.  
Naotora: It did. This is the forest, near my village.  
Hitomi: But where's Yokoshi?  
Honoka: I don't see him anywhere.  
Ethan: You guys didn't obviously think he was just going to be here, when we arrived, did you?  
Eliot: Then...  
Ethan: He's probably elsewhere, looking for a way back home.  
Damion: Or waiting for us to come for him. C'mon, let's get moving.  
Kasumi: But where should we start first?  
Naotora: Let's head back to the village. He could have waited there for us.  
Damion: Naotora has a point. Let's give it a shot and see.

 _ **With Damion leading the group, they all headed back to the village, in hopes of finding their lost friend.**_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Episode 3: The Return

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**  
 **Episode 3: The Return**

 ** _When arriving to the past, the group made their way back to the village and saw that nothing has changed._**

Naotora: This is my village.

Eliot: It's good to see that nothing has changed.

Honoka: But where is Yokoshi?

Hitomi: He wasn't in the woods, right?

Damion: That's where we last saw him.

Marie Rose: So what do we do now?

Rachel: I'll take a look around the forest and see if he's there or not.

Ethan: Lemme help you. Two heads is better than one.

Marie Rose: That may not be a good idea.

Eliot: She's right. You could end up getting lost.

Damion: I'll go with Rachel. You guys ask around, see if anyone knows anything.

 ** _The group nodded, in agreement, as Rachel and Damion took off._**

Eliot: So...who do we ask first?

Naotora: I'll ask my Naomasa and see if he has noticed anything.

Kasumi: Then we will ask around as well.

Honoka: Wait, won't Ethan and Rachel stick out? Won't your clan known we aren't from your time?

Ethan: Doesn't matter. We're here to find your friend, nothing more.

Eliot: But if we don't blend it, we could change history.

Ethan: Seriously?

Hitomi: The slightest change could effect what we know about history. It's best to be careful.

Ethan: Well unless you have new threads, there's nothing we can do.

Eliot: He has a point, Hitomi.

Hitomi: ...

Marie Rose: Let's just ask around and see if Yokoshi was spotted.

Hitomi: Right. Same with the two strangers.

Kasumi: You all said that Yokoshi was fighting against two strangers.

Honoka: Yes, they came looking for Naotora.

Eliot: We think they're responsible for kidnapping her...

Marie Rose: And sending her into the future.

Kasumi: Damion mentioned one of them had _blueprints_ on their arms?

Honoka: That's what he said to his parents.

Kasumi: Then let us ask around.

 ** _The group got to work, asking around, hoping to gather information. Sadly, they couldn't find anything that revealed or led to Yokoshi. With no leads, the group gathered back together._**

Hitomi: Did you all find anything?

Eliot: Nothing.

Marie Rose: No one knows anything.

Honoka: How are we going to find Yokoshi?

Ethan: Maybe she knows.

 ** _The group looked and saw that Naotora was walking back to them._**

Honoka: Naotora!

Eliot: Did you find out anything?

Naotora: Yes. It isn't much...but it's better than nothing.

Ethan: What do you have?

Naotora: Naomasa succeeded in clearly the village or those..."monsters" that attacked, before. He then left to go and find me. But that's when...

Marie Rose: _When_...?

Naotora: He noticed two strangers fighting. They explained that they wanted me.

Honoka: Do you think it's the same strangers we're talking about?

Eliot: Might be.

Naotora: He also told me that they were fighting against this boy. He was strong and managed to hold them off.

Kasumi: A _boy_?

Hitomi: Was it Yokoshi?

Naotora: I believe so. Honoka, you said he stayed behind to help us escape, yes?

Honoka: That's right. Damion and I were trying to survive against the strangers. And that's when Yokoshi showed up.

Eliot: It has to be Yokoshi then!

Marie Rose: Is there word on what happened to him, after we left?

 _I think I can answer that._

 ** _The group turned around and saw Damion and Rachel, returning from their search._**

Honoka: Damion! You're back.

Ethan: Find anything useful?

Damion: Something like that.

 ** _Damion pulled a piece of cloth, out of his pocket, revealing to be part of Yokoshi's jacket._**

Kasumi: This is...

Damion: Yokoshi's jacket...or what's left of it.

Hitomi: Does that mean...

Rachel: No, he's not dead. But it does show that the battle got a little rough.

Ethan: _A little_ isn't the word I'd use.

Honoka: Any chance we might find him?

Damion: That's just it...

 ** _The group looked at Damion, puzzled. What exactly did he mean?_**

Damion: ...I don't think Yokoshi is here anymore.

Eliot, Honoka, Marie Rose, Hitomi, Kasumi, Naotora: **WHAT!?**

Ethan: Can't say I didn't see that coming.

Eliot: Where else could he have gone!?

Rachel: We believe that he followed these strangers back to our timeline.

Marie Rose: You really think so?

Damion: There's no sign of him anywhere, in this time. There's no other explanation.

Hitomi: Then he's back home...

Eliot: But he could be in Donovan's hideout.

Kasumi: How will we get to him? MIST is destroyed. I made sure of that.

Rachel: Sure, you destroyed the lab. But that doesn't mean MIST is over and done with.

Ethan: She's right, unless the big boss is taken out. MIST will continue their work.

Honoka: What do we do now?

Damion: We go back to our own time and look for Yokoshi, along with MIST.

Rachel: And if your parents find out?

Damion: Tell them the truth. But leave my friends and sister out of it.

Marie Rose: Damion!

Damion: I'll fully take the blame for all of this. But I won't drag you all down.

Eliot: That's not your call to make.

Honoka: He's right. We're in this, together.

Hitomi: Yokoshi's our friend. We won't sit by, while you do all the work.

Damion: Heh, you make a good point.

Rachel: Then let's return home.

Marie Rose: How?

Ethan: I'll get in contact with my father. He'll get us back.

Damion: Get it done then.

 ** _Ethan nodded and accessed his phone. He got in contact with his father and requested him and his team to be sent back to the garage. Out of nowhere, the group began to glow brightly and faded out. Back inside the garage, Tina and MacGrath awaited, as the group began fading back into existence._**

MacGrath: Welcome back.

Tina: Did you find anything?

Rachel: Yokoshi was nowhere within the past. So we think he came back to this time.

MacGrath: It makes sense.

Damion: If he really did come back to present, then we're going to find him.

Kasumi: Along with the location of MIST.

MacGrath: That may not be so easy.

Eliot: What do you mean?

MacGrath: Kasumi, I think it's best that you return to Zack Island. There's a reason Yokoshi didn't you want you to leave, isn't that right? Don't forget...you're a runaway kunoichi. So you're people are still hunting you down.

Tina: That also involves the others. I think you know who they are.

Kasumi: Yes...

Ethan: You're referring to Hayate and Ayane, right?

Kasumi: How do you know them?

Ethan: They came by our house, once. They were asking for you but we didn't have anything for them.

Eliot: Ayane...she never told me about you.

Ethan: That's because these two have a history...one that's...how I say... _complicated_?

MacGrath: For your own safety, along with _hers_ , I think it's better that you return to the island.

Kasumi: I can't...not while Yokoshi is still out there. I'm alive and breathing, thanks to him.

Damion: But if you end up dead, he won't be too happy about that.

Kasumi: ...

Damion: Go back to the islands. We'll give you any heads up, if something comes our way.

Hitomi: Right. And take this.

 ** _Hitomi walked up to Kasumi and gave her a spare cell phone._**

Kasumi: A...phone?

Hitomi: If any news on Yokoshi comes up, I'll call you and let you know.

Kasumi: Thank you, Hitomi.

Hitomi: Consider this a repaying you. Especially what you did for me on New Zack Island.

 ** _Kasumi smiled, remembering those days._**

Damion: What about you, Ethan? You gonna stay here?

Ethan: Hell no. This is more action than I could ask for. Count me in.

Marie Rose: Will those two even be able to get along?

Eliot: I guess we'll see.

Damion: Alright, team! Time to head out! Let's look for Yokoshi!

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	4. Episode 4: From The Shadows

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 4: From The Shadows**

 _ **At Ethan's house, the group was beginning to take off and start their mission.**_

Tina: You be safe out there, you hear?

Ethan: I'll be fine, mom. Don't forget, you taught me how to defend myself.

MacGrath: Still, we know nothing about this MIST or what kind of man Donovan is.

Ethan: Yeah, I know. But I'm gonna experience that for myself.

Damion: This isn't a vacation. We're going to find Yokoshi. Not start a fight.

Eliot: But what if we can't avoid the fights?

Ethan: Then we **FIGHT!**

Damion: Only if necessary.

Ethan: Which might be...all the time.

Honoka: Well, come on! Let's go find Yokoshi!

Kasumi: Right. But first, we must stop by New Zack Island.

Damion: Whys that?

Kasumi: There's someone I want to check in with, before we leave.

Damion: Sure thing. Who is that?

 _ **When the group arrived on the island, Kasumi walked through the front door and saw Zack and Lisa, passed out, on the couch. Kasumi snuck passed them and into the room. When she stared at the empty room, she started getting flashbacks of her time with Yokoshi. The pointless smiles he'd share with her, the laughs they threw at each other. It seemed like Yokoshi was Kasumi's one thing for happiness. Suddenly, she was snapped back to reality, when someone walked passed her.**_

Kasumi: You're still here.

 _Yes, where have you been?_

Kasumi: Still searching for Yokoshi.

 _Have you found him yet?_

Kasumi: No...but Damion believes he is within MIST.

 _MIST? Why would Yokoshi be there? What business does he have with Donovan?_

Kasumi: I am not sure. But we are going to find out.

 _Then let me come. I want to help find him._

Kasumi: You know you can't leave the islands. If you are discovered by anyone...

 _I cannot sit here, if he is in trouble. I must know that he is okay._

Kasumi: I am concerned, just as much as you. But your safety is what Yokoshi would want.

 _Just like yours?_

 ** _Kasumi turned around and saw that Damion had walked in._**

Kasumi: Damion.

Damion: Sorry but I got a little impatient. Who is this?

Kasumi: This...this is my...

Damion: Lemme guess. This is another that Yokoshi is protecting?

Kasumi: Yes, she is a tool created by Donovan.

Damion: Tool? What do you mean?

Kasumi: I cannot reveal that to you. Not without Yokoshi's permission.

 _You can call me Phoebe._

Damion: Phoebe? Alright then. Nice to meet you.

Phoebe: I heard that Yokoshi is with MIST.

Damion: We aren't sure of that yet.

Phoebe: Please, I want to help. Allow me to come with you.

Damion: If Yokoshi is protecting you, then it's probably not a good idea.

Phoebe: But I cannot just sit here and do nothing.

Damion: That's the best thing you can do. I don't know what your story is. But if Yokoshi wants you safe, then you gotta stay here. There's some Betty bad dudes out there. And god only knows what'll happen if they get their hands on you.

Phoebe: But...

Damion: Look, I promise you that I'll find Yokoshi and bring him back home.

Phoebe: Please do...

Damion: You have my word.

Kasumi: Damion...I think I'm going to stay here.

Damion: You sure?

Kasumi: Yes. Her safety is just as important as mine.

Damion: Alright then. If anything happens, let us know, immediately.

Kasumi: Yes. Of course.

 **And with that, Damion left the island and began walking off.**

Eliot: Where's Kasumi?

Damion: She's not coming with us?

Naotora: Why the sudden change?

Damion: There's someone here that Yokoshi is protecting. So she's staying behind, to keep her safe.

Ethan: Alright then. Where do we go from here?

Damion: We'll go into the city. See if anyone has spotted any weirdos, roaming around.

Marie Rose: And Yokoshi?

Damion: Same with him too.

Hitomi: I know somewhere we can start.

Damion: Where?

 **Hitomi led the group into the city and to a specific location. It was called " _Johnny's Diner_."**

Ethan: Why are we here?

Hitomi: I asked a friend of mine to meet us here.

Eliot: What friend is that?

Hitomi: You know her. The two of you have met before. Oh, there she is.

 _ **The group looked at the front doors and saw someone walking through. It was a girl. And she was quite beautiful. This girl had a slender and petite build of average height, with a very girly, youthful appearance, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She had long hair that was tied in two braids, looped round, and pinned on either side of her head. She was wearing a blue-and-white striped blouse, beige skirt.**_

Hitomi: Over here!

Eliot: Is that...?

Damion: I know her. She was in the tournament, when Yokoshi signed up.

Hitomi: That's right.

 _Hitomi. Good to see you again._

Hitomi: Yeah, you too. Sit and join us.

Ethan: So who're you?

Hitomi: This is my friend; Leifang.

Leifang: It's nice to meet you all.

Eliot: Good seeing you again.

Honoka: Hi there. I'm Honoka.

Marie Rose: Hi, my name is...

Leifang: You're Marie Rose and he's your brother _Damion Douglas_. You're both the children of Helena Douglas.

Damion: Heh, impressive.

Ethan: ...

Leifang: And you're Tina Armstrong's son. Ethan Armstrong.

Ethan: I'm quite shocked that you know that.

Hitomi: Leifang, this is Naotora. She's the real Naotora Ii.

Leifang: From the history lessons?

Damion: That's right.

Leifang: I don't understand, how is this...

Eliot: She was pulled from the past and thrown into our time.

Leifang: Are you serious?

Hitomi: This isn't a joke, we're telling the truth.

Leifang: I'm sorry...I...I think it's gonna take me some time to get use to all of this.

Damion: Look, we're here for a specific reason.

Leifang: Which is?

Damion: We're looking for a friend of ours. His name is Yokoshi.

Hitomi: He is the one who found Naotora, when she was thrown into our time.

Leifang: Really?

Naotora: Yes, it is true.

 _ **The group began explaining everything that has happened. Although they could see Leifang was having a hard time processing it all, she did understand the situation.**_

Leifang: What a story. So you think Yokoshi is here, back in our time?

Ethan: That's what we think.

Damion: I asked Rachel to see if she could find some info about Donovan or MIST.

Hitomi: And we're asking around the city, seeing if anyone has noticed anything.

Leifang: Well, I don't know about all of that. But I've seen some things...out of the ordinary.

Eliot: Like what?

Leifang: There's been word that there's some strange guys, wandering around, at night.

Damion: How is that weird?

Leifang: They say they move around like a bunch of ninjas.

Marie Rose: Ninjas?

Hitomi: Hrm...there's two that I know who are ninjas...

Damion: You think it's them?

Hitomi: Well, I'm not sure. But I think we need to focus on Yokoshi.

Damion: Agreed.

Ethan: You guys can do that. But this ninja thing has me interested.

Damion: I thought you tagged along to help us find Yokoshi.

Ethan: Eh, I've changed my mind.

Damion: Douchebag...

Honoka: So what do we do?

Damion: Let's keep asking around. Seeing if Yokoshi has been spotted.

Marie Rose: And those two weirdos you mentioned.

Leifang: Alright then. Ethan, if it's alright, I wanna tag along with you.

Ethan: I don't care. Just don't slow me down.

Hitomi: Shouldn't we mention all of this to Kasumi and Phoebe?

Damion: I'll do that. Let's get to work.

 _ **From another table, someone was listening in on the conversation. It was a young woman, who seemed to be the same age as Hitomi and Leifang. She was wearing a black zipped hoodie, a white dress with a small purple butterfly on the lower left part of the skirt, a white ski hat with two tassels falling on each side and red sneakers. She also had red eyes and straight purple hair, which was cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and was tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana.**_

 _So she **IS** here. I need to report this to master Kenshin._

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	5. Episode 5: Whispers In The Dark

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 5: Whispers In The Dark**

 ** _In the city, Ethan and Leifang were wandering around, looking for clues or signs of ninjas._**

Leifang: What are you doing?

Ethan: Looking.

Leifang: For what?

Ethan: Signs...or clues. If ninjas were seen in the city, they must've left a sign or something.

Leifang: You think it'll be easy to find?

Ethan: I didn't say that.

Leifang: What exactly are we looking for?

Ethan: Something that looks like a ninja would possess.

Leifang: You mean like this?

 ** _Ethan turned to Leifang's attention and noticed she was holding some kind of dagger._**

Ethan: **EXACTLY** like that!

Leifang: What's this strap?

Ethan: No idea. Could be some sorta sign.

Leifang: A sign?

Ethan: Yeah, this might belong to someone. And this strap is a sign as to who.

Leifang: So then the rumors were true.

Ethan: Yeah, only question...is to figure out where they went.

 ** _Meanwhile, Damion, Eliot, Marie Rose, Honoka and Hitomi were searching for clues that could lead them to Yokoshi. During their search, they came across Rachel, who seemed to have been waiting for them._**

Damion: Rachel...

Rachel: What kept you?

Honoka: Investigating.

Rachel: So I see.

Damion: Did you pick up any info?

Rachel: Nothing deep but some rumors.

Hitomi: Like what? What did you hear!?

Rachel: Some of the people have seen a man, wandering with small crew. One of them was holding a kid.

Marie Rose: A kid?

Rachel: That's right. Around the same age as Damion.

Damion: That's **GOTTA** be Yokoshi!

Hitomi: Where is he?

Rachel: No telling. He disappeared, just like that. Hopped into a limo and...that was that.

Eliot: Now what do we do?

Damion: We gotta find a way to track down that limo.

Marie Rose: And how're we gonna do that?

 _Perhaps I can be of help._

 ** _The group turned to the right and saw someone, standing. She was a young Japanese lady with amber eyes and long black possibly knee length hair tied in a topknot style ponytail. Like Hitomi, she had a very voluptuous body and is well endowed. She was wearing red top and beige shorts, with black shoes._**

Rachel: Well, well, well. Long time, no see, eh?

 _Indeed._

Damion: I take it you two know each other?

Rachel: Yes. This is...

 _Allow me, to do the honors. My name is Momiji. And I am a Shrine Maiden._

Eliot: Shrine Madien?

Momiji: Yes. To the Hayabusa clan.

Damion: _Haya_...whata?

Marie Rose: Hayabusa...I feel like I've heard that name before...

Eliot: What does it mean?

Rachel: It's the name of a man.

Honoka: Do you know who that is?

Rachel: He's an old friend of mine.

Damion: Can you take us to him?

Rachel: What for?

Damion: I need to find that limo and help me lead it to Yokoshi.

Marie Rose: We can't do that on our own. We wouldn't even know where to start.

Damion: True. But...if we can't track it down...

Eliot: You think a ninja could?

Momiji: So you wish to ask for Master Ryu for assistance?

Honoka: He's your master?

Rachel: I see. Pretty clever.

Damion: Momiji. Do you know where he is?

Momiji: Well, yes, I do...but...

Damion: **PLEASE!** You gotta help me find him.

 _Momiji wasn't sure about this...but she could see the look in Damion's eyes. He was quite serious._

Rachel: I'll take you.

Momiji: Rachel!

Rachel: They did ask me to help, as well. You can let Ryu chew me out.

Damion: Thanks a lot.

Hitomi: Wait, shouldn't we at least let Kasumi and Phoebe know?

Rachel: You know where Kasumi is?

Momiji: And who is _Phoebe_?

 ** _Leading the way, Rachel took Damion and his friends (along with Ethan and Leifang) through a forest, taking them to the Hayabusa village, where they hoped to get assistance from Ryu Hayabusa._**

Ethan: You sure this _Hayabusa_ dude is gonna help us?

Damion: Right now, he's the only hope we have at tracking down Yokoshi.

Eliot: Yeah, we need to have faith that this'll work out.

Momiji: Master Ryu is never one to help others, when they're in need.

Ethan: Let's hope so...for their sake.

 ** _As they proceeded further on, they were suddenly stopped by a dagger, that shot at Rachel's feet._**

 _Halt!_

 ** _Damion and his friends stood ready, in case a fight was to approach them._**

Damion: Who's there!?

 _Who are you!? What is your business here!?_

Ethan: It's none of your concern. If you plan to get in our way, you'll end up regretting it!

 _Hmph, I can see you are quick to anger. That never works well for anyone._

Ethan: Mind your damn business!

Rachel: You two can come out now. These kids are with me.

 ** _There was a moment of silence...but eventually, the two voices revealed themselves. One of them was a young girl, who appeared to be the same age as Hitomi. She appeared to have a slender young woman with a petite, athletic frame. She had striking red eyes and violet purple hair, which was cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and was tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. She was wearing a black leotard with matching sleeves and stockings, a sash tied around the waist, tabi-style boots, a set of black armor, and a mask which covers her lower face. She also had the Fuma Kodachi, which secured to the cuisses. The voiced belonged to a well-built man. His hair was light brown, straight, and styled so it reached his shoulders with a center parting. He was wearing a black, leather, full bodysuit with a red collar, matching sleeves and boots, a fishnet vest worn under the suit, black armguards, metal knee pads, a tattered skirt with the Mugen Tenshin crest, a metal headband, and a mask which covers his lower face. He also had the Jinran-Maru secured to his back._**

Hitomi: Hayate!

Hayate: Hitomi...?

Ethan: You know this punk?

Hitomi: Yeah, we...have history.

Ethan: History, huh?

Eliot: Ayane. It's good to see you again.

Ayane: Eliot...? Hitomi...!? What is going on here!?

Rachel: These kids...they're here to see Ryu Hayabusa.

Hayate: What for?

Ethan: None of your damn business!

Momiji: Ethan...they wish to request his assistance.

Ayane: Assistance...?

Damion: A friend of ours is missing. We believe that this _Donovan_ has something to do with it.

 ** _Hearing Donovan's name caught both Hayate and Ayane's attention._**

Hayate: You mean _Victor Donovan_!?

Damion: What do you know about him?

Hayate: We have...history.

Damion: Look, we just wanna talk with Hayabusa. Afterwards, we'll be on our way.

Hayate: ...

Ayane: ...

 ** _Hayate suddenly stepped forward, making his way to Damion. When the two were facing each other, Hayate spoke up._**

Hayate: Tell me...you know the location of Kasumi, don't you?

 ** _Damion and the others were shocked...how did this guy know about Kasumi?_**

Damion: How do you know about Kasumi?

Hayate: Tell me? Where is she? Where has she been hiding?

Damion: Why? So you can go and finish her off?

Hayate: ...!

Damion: I know about you. Yokoshi told me everything.

Hayate: ...?

Damion: He told me your connection to her. And he told me that your job is more important than family.

Hayate: What are you talking abo...

Damion: He told me your father sent you out to find Kasumi...and take her life...didn't he!?

The group was in complete shock...was what Damion said true?

Damion: Hmph and you call yourself her brother? Why would I tell you where she is!? Get real!

Ayane: That has nothing to do with...

 ** _Hayate placed his arm out, blocking Ayane from Damion._**

Hayate: At least tell me this...is she alright?

Damion: She will be...as long as she's away from _you_!

 ** _Hayate said nothing more, as he had a stern look, on his face._**

Hayate: Come...I will take you to Hayabusa.

Ayane: But...master...

Ethan: Well, that went well.

Rachel: There you have it, it's all on you guys, now.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	6. Episode 6: Request From The Shadows

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 6: Request From The Shadows**

 **While walking through the forest, the vibe of awkwardness and tension surrounded the crew. Hayate led Damion and his group to the Hayabusa village.**

Hayate: So...what's your connection to this Yokoshi?

Damion: ...He's my best friend.

Hayate: ...

Damion: And I'd do anything to help him.

Hitomi: We all would.

 **Arriving at the village, Hayate led them inside the little shack. Damion and his friends were face-to-face with the legend himself. While the others were sitting in front of Hayabusa, Hayate and Ayane, Damion was the only one who was standing. Suddenly, he bowed to Hayabusa.**

Damion: Ryu name is...

Hayabusa: _Damion Douglas-Flynn_. I know exactly who you are. The son of Stryker and Helena.

Damion: Yes. We're here to seek your help.

Hayabusa: To find your missing friend.

Damion: Yes.

Hayabusa: ...

Eliot: We think Donovan has something to do with all of this.

Hayabusa: Victor Donovan? And why would you assume that?

Marie Rose: Because _SHE_ is here because of him.

 **From behind Damion, Naotora walked up and bowed, in front of Hayabusa.**

Hayabusa: Is this who I think it is?

Naotora: My name is Naotora. The graceful leader of the Ii clan.

Ayane: Is that even possible?

Damion: She's right in front of you, is she not?

Hayate: Ryu?

Hayabusa: ...

 **Naotora and Damion explained their entire situation, leaving Hayate and Ayane in shock.**

Hayabusa: It definitely sounds that Donovan is responsible.

Honoka: All we want is to send Naotora back home.

Hitomi: _AND_ find Yokoshi.

Damion: Please, we need your help. There's no one else we can turn to.

Hayabusa: Your story is almost hard to believe. And you all have been through much. But...I'm afraid I cannot be involved.

Hitomi: What?

Naotora: But why, Mr. Hayabusa?

Hayabusa: I have history with your mother, Damion. We worked together. And after you were born, I made a promise that I would not have her children involved with danger. That is not my place.

Damion: Ao you're just like my parents and all the other adults, huh? Just useless.

Hayate: ...

Ayane: ...

Damion: I came here, hoping to get some help from the big guy himself. But your NO help at all.

Ayane: Hey! Watch what you say to master Ryu!

Damion: I see where you got your selfishness, Hayate.

Hayate: ...!

Damion: If we can't rely on _ANY_ adult help, then we'll do this on our own.

Hayabusa: You know that if your parents discover your intentions...

Damion: Then we'll deal with it. We have before.

Ayane: You're going against the Hayabusa clan AND your own parents? You are interfering with time itself.

Marie Rose: Donovan already did that, when he brought Naotora to _OUR_ time.

Ethan: Guess that settles it. We just gotta do things OUR way.

Hayate: If you cause any disturbance, we WILL step in and deal with it.

Damion: Then here's our warning...get in MY way and I promise you...I'll put you down, like a dog.

 **And with that, Damion walked out of the shack, with Eliot, Marie Rose, Honoka, Naotora and Ethan following. Hitomi looked at Hayate, feeling conflicted but she eventually followed the others.**

Ayane: Master Ryu, are we really going to just let them do what they please?

Hayabusa: Their intentions are good...but it does not change the fact that they are meddling with time. If they continue with this...then they will possibly break time itself.

Hayate: What do we do? Should we alert the Shadow clan?

Hayabusa: They have enough problems as it is. However...I have a feeling they will become a part of this. Eventually.

Hayate: Ayane, keep an eye on them. Especially Helena's son. I feel his anger will cause the end of time.

Ayane: But what of the others.

Hayate: They shouldn't be much of a problem.

 **Back with Damion and the others, they were beginning to leave the Hayabusa village. There, they saw Rachel, waiting for them.**

Rachel: How'd it go?

Damion: They were no help.

Ethan: I had a feeling it would go down, like this.

Honoka: So...what do we do now?

Damion: Well, if that so-called _legend_ won't be of help...

Eliot: Then we really can't count on anyone...

Rachel: Not necessarily.

Hitomi: What do you mean?

Rachel: There's someone else who can help you.

Damion: ...!

Naotora: **WHO**!?

Rachel: His name is Ryu Kenshin. He's the leader of the Shadow clan. He's the only other man I know who is reliable.

Damion: Thanks a lot, Rachel. I mean it.

Rachel: Right.

Eliot: What about Hayabusa? What will he say?

Rachel: Like I said...he can chew me out, if he wants. I wanna take down Donovan, along with MIST.

Damion: Alright, you guys. Let's go!

 **As Damion and his friends were heading back to the city, they were unaware that they were being watched by someone, hiding, within the trees. It was Momiji. Meanwhile, back at DOATEC, one of the guards rushed back to the office, where Helena and Stryker were waiting.**

Madam Douglas! Mister Flynn! Marie Rose is gone. Same with mister Damion. They're nowhere to be found.

 **Just then, Stryker received an incoming call from someone.**

Stryker: Anything?

 _Negative, sir. They're not at the Douglas Mansion either._

Helena: You don't think that they...

Stryker: Mhm. They went after Donovan.

Helena: But how? If they do not have any leads.

Stryker: No idea. But I'll have ever DOATEC agent, on the streets, searching for our young ones.

Helena: ...

Stryker: Relax, hun. Their hearts are in the right place. They're just trying to clean up Donovan's mess.

Helena: I know, I know.

Stryker: Regardless, they're fighting an enemy they know nothing about. They aren't prepared for this.

 **Elsewhere, at Hitomi's house, Damion was on his computer, searching up any information on Victor Donovan and possible leads that are connected to him.**

Eliot: Did you find anything?

Damion: Still searching.

Naotora: Do you think you can?

Damion: I've got this. I won't stop until I got something.

Hitomi: Right, I understand. Thanks a lot, Leifang.

Honoka: What did she say?

Hitomi: She's going to see if she can get some dirt on anything about MIST. And Ethan...

Marie Rose: What about Ethan?

Hitomi: He said he was going to... _beat the information_ out of those who had interactions with him.

Marie Rose: Sometimes I think he's nothing but muscles and no brains.

Damion: **GOT IT**!

 **Hearing damsons shout, the group crowded around him, staring at the computer monitor.**

Eliot: What did you find?

Damion: Everything on Donovan is right here.

Honoka: What does it say?

Marie Rose: _During the first Dead or Alive, Donovan employed the Russian assassin Bayman to kill DOATEC's chairman, Fame Douglas. This attempt was thought to have been successful, as Douglas died shortly after the event. The nature of Donovan's rebellion is thought to be controversy over experiments to be carried out to create an ultimate Dead or Alive fighter._

Hitomi: Ultimate...Dead or Alive fighter?

Eliot: What could that be?

Damion: No idea but this'll have to do.

 **Damion then pulls out a phone and quickly dials someone number.**

Damion: Ethan, start your search with someone who goes by the name of _Bayman_ , he was a Hitman, hired by Donovan. He might have some answers for us.

 _[Ethan]: On it!_

Damion: Honoka, you still got that contact info, Rachel gave us? For the shadow clan?

Honoka: Yep. Right here!

Damion: Good. I want you, Eliot and Marie to go there and give him the rundown on what's going on. If we're lucky, this Ryu Kenshin will give us a hand in tracking down Donovan.

Hitomi: And help us find Yokoshi.

Damion: You've got it.

Eliot: But wait, what're you guys gonna do?

Damion: I'm gonna need Naotora and Hitomi to gimme a hand on a little message.

Honoka: What message?

Damion : I'm gonna make a little announcement. One that even Donovan won't be able to ignore.

Marie Rose: Big brother, you don't seriously mean..

Damion: That's right...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Episode 7: Return & Investigation

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 7: Return & Investigation**

 **At DOATEC, Stryker and Helena were still waiting on upcoming details on the whereabouts of their children.**

Helena: Has there been any word from the Hayabusa village?

Stryker: Nothing yet, my dear. But I promise I'll dig up whatever I can.

Helena: Their devotion to Yokoshi is remarkable. But it is also dangerous.

Stryker: Agreed, They're playing right into Donovan's hands.

 **Out of nowhere, one of the guards rushed over to the married couple.**

Guard (1): Master Stryker! Lady Helena!

Stryker: What's going on?

Guard (1): On the TV. You two might wanna see this.

 **The guard walked to the television and turned it to a specific channel. Stryker and Helena seemed concerned. When the guard changed the channel, everyone was shocked to see who it was...it was Damion Douglas-Flynn.**

[Damion]: Good day, everyone. My name is Damion Douglas-Flynn. As you know, I am the oldest child of Stryker Fairchild Flynn & Helena Douglas. Today, I have the pleasure of speaking to you, on behalf of my mother reformed company; DOATEC.

Helena: Damion?

Stryker: What the hell is he doing?

[Damion]: It is with great honor for me to announce that I will be hosting the sixth Dead or Alive tournament!

 **Everyone inside the Freedom Survivor, began making a commotion. Even Damion's parents were shocked.**

Helena: No...

Stryker: What does he think he's doing!?

 **As Damion continued with the announcement, elsewhere, Honoka, Marie Rose and Eliot had traveled to another far off village, under Damion's request. As for Ethan, he was searching for the whereabouts of a man named Bayman.**

[Damion]: So, this is a message to **ALL** those who consider themselves the strongest fighters. Do you think you have what it takes to claim the title as "the best?" If you do, then sign yourself up for the biggest tournament yet. No need to be shy...or stay in the shadows.

 **And with that, the announcement ended. In another location, someone else was also watching the announcement. Whoever it was, it appeared to be a man, wearing a white pinstripe suit and has blonde hair that seems to be slicked completely back. As for his face, it was completely hidden behind a mask. Suddenly, someone walked up to the suited figure. He appeared to be a tall man and had a lean muscular build and a square jaw as well as a handsome yet chiseled face. He was a brunette and his hair had been styled into a buzz cut with a couple of visible lines shaved out at the front hairline. He also had many tattoos along his arms and a couple on his torso, none of which had been colored. He also had brown eyes with what appeared to be a cut above his right eye on his eyebrow, which as a result made his eyes looks slightly somewhat asymmetric at certain points or angles. His outfit was a black, sleeveless hoodie which exposes the front of his torso and baggy stone-washed jeans complete with wristbands and a belt with a pouch on his right hip.**

 _You do know that it's a trap, right?_

 _Of course. He wants to lure me out._

 _So what's the plan? How do we deal with this?_

 _We'll go along with his little game...for now._

 _So you want me to enter this tournament?_

 _Not just you...but them as well._

 **The chiseled, muscular figure turned around and spotted someone walking, out of the shadows. One of them was a tell woman with teely-gray eyes and her hair was a shocking shade of white. She was wearing an off-white, leather catsuit with black mesh and the image of a snake running up her body, an exposed bra, buckle boots, leather belt, a pair of gloves that match the suit, and a choker. As for the other stranger, he chose to stay in the shadows.**

 _I suspect you want us to dispose of the brats?_

 _If necessary...then yes._

 _What of Helena? And her boy toy?_

 _They are no threat to us. It's the younglings. We have something of theirs. All they wish to have it back. Being the gracious man that I am, I will give it back to them._

 **The chiseled man and the tall woman looked towards the shadows, as someone was clenching their fist so tightly that blood seeped out and dripped to the floor. Back at Hitomi's household, it was revealed that Damion was recording the announcement live.**

Damion: Do you think you have what it takes to claim the title as "the best?" If you do, then sign yourself up for the biggest tournament yet. No need to be shy...or stay in the shadows.

 **With that, Damion ended his announcement and Hitomi turned off the camera.**

Hitomi: Do you think he'll buy it?

Damion: Let's hope so.

Naotora: Are you absolutely certain that this will work?

Damion: Honestly, I don't know. But for now, this is all we can do.

Hitomi: So what's the plan now?

Damion: prepare for the tournament.

Naotora: What about Honoka and the others?

Damion: We'll just have to hope that they can win _him_ over to our side.

 **Elsewhere, Honoka, Marie Rose and Eliot had come in contact with the man himself, the leader of the Shadow Ninja Clan. All three of them bowed, in respect.**

Eliot: Mister Ryu Kenshin?

Marie Rose: We have come a long way, looking for you.

Kenshin: And why is that?

Honoka: We need your help.

Eliot: There's no one else we can turn to.

Kenshin: Inside.

Honoka, Eliot, Marie Rose: Huh?

Kenshin: Come inside. We can talk there.

 **Inside of the rooms, the three youths began explaining all that has happened and their plan. Kenshin listened carefully and understood the nature of the situation.**

Kenshin: So, he is up to his old tricks again, I see.

Honoka: Yes.

Eliot: We went to Hayabusa for help...

Kenshin: But he refused, correct?

Marie Rose: Yes.

Kenshin: Hm...I understand as to why he'd decline. What of Rachel?

Eliot: She's agreed to help.

Kenshin: Anyone else?

Honoka: Well, there's Hitomi's friend; Leifang.

Eliot: Mister Ryu Kenshin, please. You have to help us.

 **Ryu thought about it...wondering if he should. But then he made his decision.**

Kenshin: I will lend my assistance. However, just my assistance. I will not allow my village or clan to become a part of what's to come. Is that clear?

Eliot: Of course!

Marie Rose: Absolutely!

Honoka: Thank you!

 _もしあなたが行くなら、私もそうです_ _._

 **Kenshin, along with the children turned around to see someone, standing in the entrance. It was a woman with fair skin with long brown hair tied into a tight high topknot style waist length ponytail with parted bangs and amber eyes. She had a voluptuous figure, having a relatively large bust, although the most notable trait was her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs. She was wearing black two-toed shoes with red linings, a kunoichi dress that was red in color and was sleeveless, as well as two red and white tassels at the back containing orbs of the opposite colors, and circular ropes around her shoulders. She was also carrying a Japanese war fan.**

Kenshin: _マイ_.

Mai: _今、あなたのことをあなたの一族から去っていくことについて、これは何ですか_ _..._

Kenshin: _あなたに関係することは何もありません_ _._

Mai: _謙信、ダーリン。それは痛い_ _._

Honoka: Uhm...

Eliot: Mister Ryu...?

Marie Rose: Who is she?

Kenshin: Apologies. This is a member of the Shadow clan. Mai Shiranui.

Honoka: She's beautiful...

Eliot: Is she helping us as well?

Kenshin: Normally, I would say no. But I doubt she'd listen to my commands.

Mai: _どうして私は一緒に来らせないの_ _?_ _誰かがあなたを見守っている_ _._

 **Kenshin looked at Mai and she gave him a seductive looked. Those amber eyes are enough to seduce any man...though it didn't seem to work with Ryu Kenshin.**

Kenshin: She'll come along. So where do we go from here?

Honoka: We go back to Hitomi's house.

Eliot: Damion probably has things ready.

Kenshin: Then take me to him.

 **Eliot nodded, as he, Honoka and Marie walked out of the little hut. Kenshin looked back at Mai, as she smiled, so carefree.**

Kenshin: I know I'm going to regret this...

Mai: _ダーリンで動きましょう_ _._

 **However, the rest of the group weren't at Hitomi's they were setting up for the tournament.**

Hitomi: You think this will work?

Damion: I'm betting on it.

Leifang: But how do we know that this _Donovan_ will take the bait.

Damion: Trust me, I just know.

 _Damion!_

 **Someone shouted out to him, along with the girls. It was Ethan, walking to him, with two females of his own. It was Rachel and that girl from the Hayabusa village; Momiji.**

Damion: Welcome back, any word on Bayman?

Ethan: Yeah, we talked...sort of. And I made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Damion: And what's with the Hayabusa villager?

Ethan: I ran into her, during my negotiation with Bayman. Rachel tagged along.

Damion: So she's siding with us?

Ethan: That seems to be the case.

Damion: Great. The more, the merrier.

Rachel: Kid, you realize your parents won't be happy with this, right?

Damion: I know...but this isn't their show anymore. It's ours.

 _Along with ours._

 **There was a strange voice, calling out to the group. The party looked everywhere but there was no sign of whoever the voice belonged to. That's when they heard footsteps, coming from inside of the stadium. When they walked into the light, they revealed themselves to be Kasumi and Phoebe. But they had on whole new outfits. Kasumi was wearing a leather jacket with a floral pattern dress with lace, leather boots, and a silver pendant. And Phoebe was wearing a black blouse with lace and frilly cuffs, red skirt with a corset waistband, a pair of frilly socks, heeled Mary Janes, a red bow tie, and a red beret.**

Damion: Phoebe?

Momiji: Kasumi?

Kasumi: it is good to see you again...Momiji.

Damion: What're you doing here?

Kasumi: We're here to help.

Damion: You shouldn't be out in the open.

Phoebe: but we cannot sit around, while Yokoshi is missing.

Damion: Look, I already gave you my word that we'd find him.

Kasumi: But we still owe him a debt.

Hitomi: A debt?

Leifang: What're you talking about?

Phoebe: Yokoshi saved us...

Kasumi: Both of us. He's protected us, for the longest time. Given us shelter, when we needed it.

Phoebe: And we refuse to stand aside, when he needs help.

Kasumi: I owe him my life.

Phoebe: As do I. We will not abandon him.

Hitomi: ...

Leifang: ...

Momiji: ...

Rachel: ...

Ethan: ...

Damion: I'm not gonna talk you guys out of this, am I?

Kasumi & Phoebe: No.

Damion: Hmph. Okay, welcome to the team.

 _Don't forget about us now!_

 **Everyone turned around and saw Honoka, Eliot and Marie Rose rushing towards them.**

Damion: How the hell did you guys get here so quickly?

Eliot: He got some unexpected help.

 **They looked and saw a limo, parked in the distance. And from the car was Damion and Marie's parents; Stryker Fairchild Flynn and Helena Douglas. Along with Ryu Kenshin and Mai Shiranui.**

Damion: Mom? Dad?

Honoka: They picked us up, while we were coming back.

Eliot: They offered to help us.

Damion: oh, did they now?

Stryker: What? Not happy to see your old man and worried mother?

Damion: Heh...

Helena: If you wish to find your friend...then we will assist.

Damion: You really mean it?

Stryker: Hell yeah!

 **Damion smiled, looking back to his team. Together, they prepared themselves for the tournament...and the events that were to come.**

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Episode 8: Return Of The Tournament

**_We Are Fighters (Season: 2)_**

 ** _Episode 8: Return Of The Dead Or Alive Tournament_**

 ** _Inside of a bar, you could see someone slamming a bottle on the table. He slightly burped and looked to be completely dazed. He had a slim but muscular physique, tanned skin, a slim oval face, and narrow brown eyes. His facial hair was neatly trimmed into a short beard. Despite being quite young and quite young-looking, his long hair was already grayed, normally swept back into a braid with raised side bangs. He was wearing a white tank top with a pair of old jeans, black sandals, a pouch fastened around his right thigh, an armband on his left bicep, a bangle on his right wrist, and a beaded necklace with a silver pendant. He looked up at the TV and saw the announcement that the Dead or Alive tournament was returning._**

 _Another one? Jeez, are they ever gonna give that up?_

 _Nope. That's not how it goes._

 ** _The drunk turns around and sees someone walking towards him. He was wearing a green coat with a hood, grey T-shirt with the black pants, a pair of boots, and a black cap. It was Eliot._**

 _Well, well, well. Look who it is. If it isn't the shrimp himself._

Eliot: Nice to see you too, Brad. Still drunk, as always?

Brad: And what's wrong with that?

Eliot: Well, for starters. You stink up the house, whenever I come by.

Brad: And what do you care? You're hardly ever at the house. Ever since you started dating...

Eliot: Marie? We're not dating.

Brad: Ha, you say that now. Just wait. You two will be sharing the bed and the next, you'll be...

Eliot: Alright, I get it. But I doubt it'll happen.

Brad: Yeah, whatever. Anyways, why're you here? You come just to poke fun at me?

Eliot: I came to give you an invitation.

Brad: An invitation to what?

Eliot: To the upcoming Dead or Alive tournament.

Brad: You're hosting that junk?

Eliot: Not me. Damion is.

Brad: Who now...?

Eliot: Damion? Helena's son?

Brad: Oh...never heard of him.

Eliot: Anyway, I came here to invite you...if you wanted to enter.

Brad: What for? There's no place I'd rather be than the bar.

Eliot: Right. Anyways, I'll see ya later.

 ** _And with that, Eliot just walked out and left Brad, in the bar. Back at the tournament, lines were already starting to gather. People were handing money out, giving them to Leifang and Ethan, then walking inside of the dome._**

Leifang: Does Damion really think this will bring his friend to us?

Ethan: It's all we have. We'll just have to wait and see.

Leifang: Are you planning on entering the tournament?

Ethan: Hell yeah. This'll be a chance to test my skills. See how strong I've gotten.

Leifang: Well then, I hope to see what you can do.

Ethan: Right.

 ** _Elsewhere, from on top of a roof, three figures were looking down, at the large line of people. It appeared to be three men and one woman. It was Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate and Ayane. Hayabusa was wearing a full bodysuit with a minor padding and straps which held his kunai in place. He also wore tabi-style boots, black armor, a balaclava, a forehead protector, and a mask which covered his lower face. Hayate also had a black, leather, full bodysuit...but it had a red collar, matching sleeves and boots, a fishnet vest worn under the suit, black armguards, metal knee pads, a tattered skirt with the Mugen Tenshin crest, a metal headband, and a mask which covered his lower face. And lastly, Ayane was wearing a black leotard with matching sleeves and stockings, a sash tied around the waist, tabi-style boots, a set of black armor, and a mask which covers her lower face. She also had a_ _Fuma Kodachi, which secured to the cuisses._**

Hayate: So they chose to go through with it...

Hayabusa: You cannot blame them. The boy has determination. Something passed from his parents. He still believes his plan will work.

Hayate: Will it?

Hayabusa: Knowing Donovan, I would not overlook the possibility.

Ayane: But they could be playing into Donovan's plan.

Hayabusa: Yes. Which is why we are here.

Hayate: Do you think...Kasumi is down there?

Hayabusa: She cares for the boy, the same as Damion does.

Hayate: ...

Hayabusa: Do not get distracted...or lose sight of the goal.

Hayate: Right. Ayane, keep an eye on Damion and the others. Make sure nothing happens to them. If you get into trouble or get overwhelmed, we will be there.

Ayane: Sir!

 ** _And in a quick instant, Ayane jumped off the roof, leaving Hayate and Hayabusa together. Inside of the stadium, Damion was examining the preparations. He could see a large crowd gathered and making themselves seated._**

 _You alright, Damion?_

Damion: Yeah. I'm just looking forward to this moment.

Stryker: Don't get careless. Donovan will not be an easy capture.

Damion: trust me, I know. He won't miss this chance. And neither will I.

Stryker: Well...just in case things go wrong, I called in an old friend of mine.

Damion: That's fine. As long as it doesn't get in the way of my plan.

Stryker: Promise me you'll be careful. For mine and your mothers sake.

Damion: Don't sweat it, Dad. I got this all under control.

 ** _Just then, two pair of feet came walking into the room. The pair of feet belonged to Marie Rose, who was wearing a strange kind of outfit. It was a pink hoodie with a cat logo, the text "Servant cat", and cat ears on the hood, grey hot pants, pink-and-white striped socks, a pair of sneakers, and a cat collar._**

Marie Rose: Damion.

Damion: Hey, sis. What's going on?

Marie Rose: Honoka asked you to see you. She says she has someone you need to meet.

 ** _Damion looked up to his father (who simply smiled and shrugged). He began to walk off, leaving the room, with Marie following. The siblings walked down the stairs and towards the entrance of the stadium. When they arrived, they saw Honoka, with three other girls. They appeared to be school girls, since they were wearing the same uniforms._**

Damion: Alright, Honoka. I'm here. What's up?

Honoka: I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine. They are going to be helping us.

Damion: Is that so? Well, ladies. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is...

 _Damion Douglas Flynn._

Damion: Oh...so you've heard of me, huh?

 _Yes. We have seen you on TV before. many times, in interviews._

 _It's nice to meet you. My name is Misaki._

 ** _Misaki appeared to be around the same age as Damion and his friends. She had brown hair stylized in a side ponytail with a braid going down the side, while being secured with a yellow frilly hair tie. She also wore hair clips on the left side of her hair; one symbolizing a star. She was wearing a s_ _ummer sailor fuku which includes a pleated skirt, neckerchief, knee-high socks, and loafers._**

Damion: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Misaki. And you two are...?

 _Call me, Tamaki._

 ** _From her introduction, Tamaki was different from Misaki. Tamaki had pale green eyes and chin length turquoise hair with a strand of red hair. She also had a slight beauty spot near her right eye._**

Damion: Welcome, Tamaki. And what about you...?

 _Luna..._

 ** _Luna didn't seem much like a talker. In fact, she was sometimes...dead quiet. Luna had light blue eyes and chin length whitish-pink hair in a bob cut with no bangs, and also had a shorter hairstyle as well that lacked any pigtails, as well as one that obscures her right eye._**

Damion: Misaki, Tamaki and Luna. Welcome to the tournament.

Misaki: So what are we supposed to do here?

Damion: Huh? I thought Honoka ran through that with you?

Honoka: I was going to...but someone is missing.

Marie Rose: Who...?

 ** _The question was put to a halt, when the sound of a car rolled closer and closer. The sound came from a limo that just pulled to the curb. The car door opened up and someone's leg came sticking out. Then, a full body was revealed. It was another lovely woman. She had_ _purple eyes and long purple hair. She was wearing a purple dress-like swimsuit that was reminiscent of a fairy tale princess, and places particular emphasis on her cleavage. She also had a purple mantle with a sapphire heart at the center and wore princess heels and silk stockings, alongside a silk garter with a fancy chain. Aside from that, she also had a kimono and a two-piece bikini, all colored with her favorite color of wisteria._**

Honoka: There she is!

Damion: Another of your friends?

Honoka: Yep. **FIONA! FIONA, OVER HERE!**

 ** _Honoka's shouting got her attention and began walking over towards us._**

Honoka: Everyone, this is Fiona. She comes from a very wealthy family.

Damion: Nice to meet you, Fiona. My name is Damion.

Marie Rose: My name is Marie. I'm his little sister.

Misaki: Hi there. I'm Misaki.

Tamaki: ...Tamaki.

Luna: I am Luna.

Fiona: H-Hello.

Damion: Alright, I have to get going. The tournament is about to start. Honoka, you know what to do. I leave the responsibility of these girls over to you.

Honoka: You got it!

Marie Rose: Brother, I hope this is going to work...

Damion: Yeah, same here. Go join Hitomi and the others.

 ** _Marie nodded, as everyone went in a separate direction. Back in the main room, Damion began working with the computers. Inside of the stadium, a large projector appeared and it showed the inside of the room. Eventually, Damion walked up to the screen and showed himself to the audience._**

Damion: Welcome all...to the sixth Dead or Alive tournament. As you all know, my name is Damion Douglas Flynn and I am the son of Stryker Fairchild Flynn and Helena Douglas. I am the new host of the Dead or Alive tournament. Today, I plan on giving you, the audience the show of a lifetime.

 ** _Within another room, Marie and the others were watching Damion make his announcement._**

Marie Rose: I think he's getting TO into this.

Hitomi: We need to have faith he knows what he's doing.

Naotora: Yes, this may be our only chance to save Yokoshi.

Kasumi: Yes. And we **_MUST_ ** succeed.

Damion: Today, we have ourselves many powerful fighters who have signed up, ready to go up against the best of the best and prove to the world...who REALLY is the strongest! So I think it's time we stop delaying the fun and just get right to it.

 ** _With that said, the audience began to roar with excitement._**

Damion: Oh...and one more little taste. Whoever manages to bash through all of their opponents, then they have the honor of facing the final challenge...me!

 ** _Damion's friends were completely thrown back...does that mean if they pass through every opponent, then they'd have to fight against him?_**

Marie Rose: He's not serious, is he?!

Ethan: Heh, figures he'd do something like this.

Damion: With that out of the way...let's get this battle started! Welcome to the sixth Dead or Alive tournament. let's carnage begin!

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	9. Episode 9: Chaos At The Tournament

**We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**

 **Episode 9: Chaos At The Dead Or Alive Tournament (Part. 1)**

 ** _The tournament began and the first fighters to start up was Ethan Armstrong against someone by the name of Jann Lee. Both fighters had determination, burning in their eyes. Each one was ready to battle._**

Ethan: I heard you were pretty strong. Crazy strong, for that matter.

Jann Lee: Yeah and what about you? Are you a challenge for me?

Ethan: Looks like you're about to find out.

 ** _Ethan got into position and stood in his battle stance, ready to make his move. Jann Lee did the same, as he was jumping around, waving his arms around._**

Ethan: Let's see what you've got...

 _Get Ready... **FIGHT!**_

 ** _When the bell rang, Ethan and Jann Lee both rushed at each other, throwing a punch at one another. Elsewhere, at the view point window, Damion was watching, as the tournament started. Without noticing, someone had walked up beside him. It was his sister; Marie Rose._**

Marie Rose: I really hope this plan of yours works, brother.

Damion: Have a little faith, sis. Donovan and his goons will show.

Marie Rose: And what happens, when they do?

Damion: Then we'll jump in, if they try anything.

Marie Rose: By _we_ you mean yourself, Ethan and Eliot, right?

Damion: Nope. We're not gonna be doing all the work now.

Marie Rose: Then what is it that you want _us_ to do?

Damion: Watch out for Naotora. No doubt Donovan will try and take her.

Marie Rose: Got it. And what of mother and father?

Damion: They're with Bayman. They'll keep an eye out.

 ** _Marie Rose said nothing else. She simply nodded and walked off. Damion continued watching the tournament, with a smile on his face. He seemed so calm and relaxed, like his plan would succeed, without fail. In another room, Marie Rose walked in to see Hitomi, Leifang, Eliot, Honoka, Naotora, Kasumi, Phoebe and Momiji watching the screen. They were watching the tournament._**

Leifang: Do you think Ethan has a chance?

Hitomi: Who knows. Jann Lee is pretty tough.

Eliot: Yeah, I doubt I have a chance at winning.

Honoka: It looks so fun, watching from the here. I really want my turn to come.

Marie Rose: Gotta be patient, Honoka. You turn doesn't come, for a while.

Honoka: I know, I know.

Kasumi: But where will Donovan come?

Phoebe: ...

Naotora: I hope nothing goes wrong.

Momiji: Marie, do you believe your brothers plan will work?

Marie Rose: Honestly, I'm not really sure.

Hitomi: We just have to trust him.

Leifang: But...can we trust his word? That this plan is going to work?

Marie Rose: My brother might seem off and quick to anger. But he's a good person.

Kasumi: Yes. He helped Yokoshi shelter me and Phoebe, when we truly needed it.

Eliot: Yeah, I think his plan will work.

Honoka: Me too.

 ** _With nothing else to say, everyone turned their attention back to the screen, watching as Ethan and Jann Lee continued fighting. Back in the view point window, Damion was still watching the tournament. Then, a smiled slowly creeped on his face, as his eyes closed._**

Damion: How long do you plan on hiding?

 ** _It seemed...like Damion was talking to himself. However, that wasn't the case. Footsteps could be head, as someone was in the room with Damion. The footsteps revealed themselves out of the shadows and into the light. It was Ayane._**

Damion: I take it you were planning on a sneak attack on me?

Ayane: You knew the entire time I was in here. Why not act?

Damion: No need.

Ayane: And why is that?

Damion: Because you aren't my enemy.

Ayane: How do you know that?

Damion: Because you wouldn't be dumb enough to strike down the son of Stryker Fairchild Flynn and Helena Douglas. Plus, I'm sure Hayabusa sent you here to _watch_ me. Not kill.

Ayane: You're smart, I'll give you that.

Damion: If you're here to stop me, you're wasting your time.

Ayane: Am I?

Damion: Yeah. I'll find Donovan...and I'll get my friend back. No matter what.

Ayane: I can't allow you to jeopardize time itself.

Damion: I'm in no mood to fight you. I'm saving my strength for Donovan and his followers.

 _The room was silent, neither Ayane or Damion said a word to one another. Until..._

Damion: But if you're so willing to stop me. Then I guess I'll give you a chance.

 _Is...there a problem?_

 ** _Damion and Ayane looked to the entrance of the hall and saw that someone was standing in the entrance. It was that Fiona girl that Honoka was friends with._**

Damion: Not at all. Is there something I can do for you, sweetheart?

Fiona: Y-Yes. Your father. He sent me to come for you. It seemed urgent.

Damion: Thanks, Fiona. Tell him, I'm on my way.

 ** _Fiona nodded, as she walked off. It was now just Damion and Ayane again._**

Damion: Guess there's no need to fight then.

Ayane: That does not mean I'm letting you out of my sight.

Damion: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want.

 ** _Damion began walking off, heading for the entrance. But before he did, he stopped beside Ayane, whispering..._**

Damion: Don't think for a second that you can stop me.

Ayane: What!?

Damion: I won't happen. You'll fail. Just like Ryu...and your brother.

 ** _Ayane gritted her teeth, feeling insulted. Damion said nothing more, as he walked off, leaving the room. When Damion walked out, Helena Douglas walked in._**

Helena: Ayane. This is quite the surprise. Is there something we can do for you?

Ayane: N-No. Nothing at all.

 ** _Ayane said nothing more, leaving the room and Helena. Within the ring of the tournament, Ethan and Jann Lee were breathing hard. The two were still going and it looked like either one of them was about to give out._**

Ethan: Not bad. Guess what everyone said about you is no tall tale.

Jann Lee: This fight...isn't over. Not until you drop.

Ethan: That part is true. But I won't be the one who loses.

Jann Lee: What was that?!

Ethan: You've been at the top for long enough. Time for a new champion.

 ** _Ethan stood ready, he calmed himself and closed his eyes. He was completely motionless. Jann Lee and even the audience were wondering what he was doing. In a flash, Ethan's eyes opened back up and began charging towards Jann Lee._**

Jann Lee: Alright, let's do this!

 ** _Jann Lee began charging towards Ethan, ready to end the fight. As the two drew closer and closer, both fighters threw a punch at one another. When it collided, an impact was sent that it nearly hit the audience. However, Ethan's punch proved much stronger and it sent Jann Lee flying backwards, hitting the floor. He was out cold. The audience was in complete shock. They had never seen anything like that before._**

 _How about that, ladies and gentlemen!? Let's give it up for the winner of the first round; Ethan Armstrong! What an incredible show of power between both fighters!_

 ** _Ethan walked out of the ring and began heading back to the waiting room. Jann Lee eventually got back up, completely furious that he had lost...to a mere boy. When Ethan made it to the waiting room, the others began crowding him._**

Leifang: Incredible!

Eliot: Nice work, Ethan!

Hitomi: I never saw anything like that before!

Honoka: Yeah, that was incredible!

Ethan: Yeah, I'll say. That guy was no pushover though.

Leifang: Jann Lee? No, he isn't. I've been trying to compete with him for the longest time.

Ethan: Well, I wouldn't waste my time. Considering I won.

Honoka: So who's next to fight?

Eliot: I guess it'll be announced now.

 ** _Everyone walked over to the TV and waited for the announcement. Elsewhere, up on the roof, Damion opened a door and saw someone standing near the edge. It was someone in a white suit._**

Fiona: Do be careful.

Damion: Gotcha.

 ** _Damion winked, as Fiona walked off. Damion approached the man slowly, finally making his presence known._**

Damion: I heard you wanted to speak with me.

 _Indeed I did...it is a pleasure to finally meet you._

 ** _The man turned around and revealed himself. He was wearing_ _the white pinstripe suit and had blonde hair that was slicked completely back. His facial features were unknown, as he was seen wearing a mask._**

 _Nice that we can finally meet face-to-face; Damion Douglas._

Damion: It's "Damion Douglas **FLYNN!** My mother is married to a good man.

 _Yes, I have heard. You are her only child._

Damion: No, I have a sister. But that is none of your business.

 _Indeed._

Damion: But it's nice I finally get to meet you... _Victor Donovan_.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
